


The Cure is Worse Than the Disease

by Mothvoid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, POV First Person, but its jonelias so fluff with an evil overtone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothvoid/pseuds/Mothvoid
Summary: Elias shows Jon some comfort.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Cure is Worse Than the Disease

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when some ppl on twitter were talking about Elias bathing Jon and this was beamed into my head.

I don’t know exactly how it came to this. Being in Elias’s house, in his bathtub. And not only that, but being washed by him too.

Or I wish I didn’t know exactly how it came to this. After the attack in the archives I couldn’t go home, I just couldn’t.

I spent so many nights asleep at my desk. Not resting until my body made me.

Elias found me one night, said I looked rough. I guess I couldn’t disagree, didn’t have the energy too.

He made me go home with him that night. He took me with him back to his nice apartment in his fancy neighborhood. I still feel out of place here.

One night became two and two nights became a week and then a week became a couple months. I let the lease on my apartment go and gathered the few things I cared about and brought them home. 

I mean, here.

Slowly over these few months Elias showed me more and more casual affection. It was easy to give in. To just let him do what he wanted to me.

No one has ever cared for me like this before. It felt so natural to just let him make me food or let him play with my hair while we sit next to each other on the couch.

So natural just to let him get in the bath with me. Too tired to bathe myself. He offered and I could see no reason to refuse. He’s been so good to me so far.

He undressed me and filled up the tub and at some point, undressed himself while I apparently fell asleep against the wall where he placed me.

I woke up slightly to him picking me up and placing us in the tub. Such a big tub easily enough room for the both of us.

He washed my hair, slowly and sweetly. I let him move my body where he wanted it while washing me. I let him kiss my face and my hands and chest and anywhere he could get close to me uncovered by soapy water. 

It just felt right. I felt like I was where I was supposed to be. I felt a warmth inside of me when he touched me, even warmer than the water we were sitting in.

He lifted me out of tub and dried me off carefully, as if I would break if he moved to fast. Maybe I would.

He dressed me and put us to bed and stroked my hair as I feel asleep.

The last thing I remember before succumbing to sleep was him kissing my forehead, stroking my cheek and then whispering something in my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if I need to tag anything else or if I tagged this wrong? I'm always anxious about my tags lmao


End file.
